Tododeku (and other gay BNHA ships)
by Claressia Heronstairschild
Summary: Todoroki and Midoriya get together, but are they ready for what that implies. And when life gets in the way will they be able to persevere. This is fluff, don't read it if you don't like fluff. Also has some Kiribaku (Bakugou x Kirishima) later on. Bakugou originally wants to date Midoriya. Also MomoJirou and Tsuyuxochako, kamisero, tokoyamixshouji, minaxhagakure. and others
1. Sometimes

**A/N: In honor of my friend Nick who got me into the ship Tododeku, I'm going to write one Oneshot for them everyday of my Thanksgiving break. Oh yeah and I'm using one word writing prompts. Today's word is Sometimes.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own My Hero Academia. If I did Tododeku would already be canon with a jealous Katsuki Bakugo.**

 **Sometimes**

 **Izuku** **Midoriya's (Deku's) PoV**

Sometimes I can't help myself. I catch myself sitting and staring at him. His beautiful mismatched eyes, his bi-colored hair, and his full lips. And, sometimes I imagine staring into his eyes, running my hands through his hair, and what his lips would feel like on mine.

I'm shaken out of my thoughts by Uraraka shaking her hand in front of my face. "Deku, class is over. It's time to go," she says impatiently.

"Oh, I'm sorry Uraraka" I say.

"Actually, I need to talk to you about something. It's kind of important," she says.

"Oh yeah, sure. Let me get my stuff and we can go to that ice cream place down the street," I reply, wondering what she needed to talk to me about.

We left the school and walked down the street to the ice cream parlour. We sat down inside and I asked, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but I like you Izuku. I like you a lot, and I was wondering if you would go out with me?" she says, her eyes full of hope.

 _Shit! I wasn't planning on telling her so soon. What if she hates me? Oh well, at least I won't have to worry about it anymore._

"Uraraka, I'm sorry, but I'm gay. So, I can't return your feelings," I say, terrified.

"Oh my god! Really! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to put you in such an awkward position! So do you like anyone?" she says in what seems like one breath.

"It's fine. I actually do like someone," I say quietly.

"Who? Tell me all of the details! I should totally come up with a plan to get you two together," she says excitedly.

"I like Todoroki. He's so sweet and amazing, but he totally wouldn't be into me. He probably has a crush on one of the girls in this class," I say dejectedly.

"Maybe not. He has been eyeing you a lot lately. Do you want me to ask him for you?" she asks.

"No. How about you find a way to get us together alone, and then I'll tell him," I say.

And, with that she began to formulate a plan.

 **Todoroki Pov**

Midoriya was eyeing me in class today. Sometimes, I wonder if maybe he liked me back. Sometimes, I imagine him confessing to me. Telling me that he wants to be my boyfriend. Sometimes, I let myself hope. But, I never really believe that it could happen.

I glance down at the note in my hand. I had received it yesterday, and had no clue what it could mean. It said this:

 _Todoroki,_

 _Meet me on the roof during lunch tomorrow._

 _Love,_

 _Someone_

I have no clue why anyone would want to meet me on the roof of all places, or why they would sign the note love.

I was nearly at the roof now. I take a deep breath and brace myself before pushing open the door. I stop short when I see Midoriya. The guy I like.

"Oh great! You're here Todoroki!" he exclaims, smiling brightly.

"Hi Midoriya," I say, confused as to why he's here.

"I needed to talk to you, but I knew I couldn't just walk up to you and ask if we could talk, so I had Uraraka orchestrate this for me. You see, the thing is, I love you Todoroki. A couple of days ago Uraraka asked me out and I turned her down. I told her that I'm gay and that I like someone. But, the truth is I don't like someone, I love someone. And, that someone is you. So, I guess I'm asking if you'd be my boyfriend," he says.

I can't believe this is happening! He actually loves me! I can't believe it! This is amazing!

"I will," I say, a lot more calmly than how I feel.

And then, I lean forward and press my lips to his. And I kiss him. And he kisses back. His mouth opens slightly and I slip my tongue in and begin exploring his mouth and he explores mine.

We sit like that for a while just making out, before I realize that I never told him that I love him back. So, I pull back, reluctantly.

"Oh by the way I love you too Midoriya. And you should call me Shouto," I say suavely.

"Call me Izuku," he says, his eyes watering.

"Lunch is almost over, we should go," I say, reaching out my hand to help him up.

He grabs my hand, and I help him get up. And, he doesn't let go. We walk downstairs like that, hand in hand. We go to the cafeteria and announce it to the whole class.

Little did we know, a certain angry blonde saw the whole thing. And, he wasn't happy about it. That's for sure. And, Izuku and I, we weren't prepared for his wrath.

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it. I've decided to let the oneshots build off of each other, so you can think of them as a collection of oneshots or a story. It's you, the reader's choice. Review please. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no hate please.** **If you liked it please, Favorite, Follow, or both. Each Oneshot or Chapter will be at least 1K.**

 **\- Claressia Heronstairschild**


	2. Believe

**A/N: Today's word is Believe.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own My Hero Academia. Otherwise no one would have a reason to ship Deku and Uraraka.**

 **Shouto** **Todoroki PoV**

My hand is in Izuku's as we walk to class. Everybody had accepted our relationship easily, thankfully. Izuku seems happy about it too, which means he had been anxious about it too. I'm honestly glad it worked out so well. I suddenly remember something and stop short.

Izuku looks over at me and says, "What is it?"

"I just realized that I haven't told my father about the fact that I'm bisexual with a preference for boys. Have you told your mom that you're gay?" I ask.

"No," he admits.

"We need to tell them, and. we should do it soon," I say.

"I don't know if I can do it. What if she hates me?" he asks tearfully.

"She won't. Your mother is a very accepting woman. You just have to tell her, and I believe you can do it," I comfort him.

"I don't deserve you," he says, sobbing.

"No, I don't deserve someone as precious as you," I say before planting a kiss on his lips.

Someone walks up behind us and coughs before it could get anymore heated than that. I turn around and to my surprise it was Bakugo.

He looks straight at me before saying, "No PDA."

"Oh we're sorry Kachan," Izuku says turning to look at him.

"It's fine Deku. Just don't let it happen again," he says.

He walks in between us and off to class. That reminded me, class. We still had to go.

"Izuku, hurry up or we'll be late," I say, grabbing his hand and speed-walking to class. We end up rushing into class just as the bell rings. We sit in our seats right before Eraser Head walks through the door in his sleeping bag.

"Good morning class. I don't feel like teaching today, so you can talk amongst yourselves. Just keep it down, so that I can take a nap," he says, before falling over and closing his eyes.

I get up and make my way over to Izuku. Uraraka and Iida are already there, so when I grab his hand and pull him to the back of the room, I motion for them to follow.

So I quickly explain our conversation from earlier, leaving out all of the mushy stuff.

"So what you're saying is that neither of you have come out to your parents, and you want out help brainstorming how to do it," Iida says.

"Basically," I reply.

"Izuku could just ask his mom to talk and then let it all out tearfully," Uraraka says.

"That could work, except for the fact that I wouldn't be crying," says Izuku.

"No offense babe, but you totally would be crying your eyes out," I say.

"Maybe I would," he conceeds.

"Anyway, what about me? What should I do?" I ask, trying not to sound as desperate as I feel.

"Just drop it into casual conversation. That would probably work best for you," says Iida.

"Ok then, that's what I'll do then," I say.

 ***timeskip to conversation with his father, because I'm to lazy to write how the ready of their day went***

"Hey Shouto, can you pass me the salt," my father says.

"Sure. Oh and by the way, I'm bisexual and I have a boyfriend," I say casually.

"What the hell! There's no way!" he exclaims.

"So do you not believe me?" I ask.

"I believe that this is foolish and that you'll change your mind," he says.

"And I believe that you're wrong," I reply.

"It doesn't matter. You can't live under this roof if you have a boyfriend," he roars.

"Then I will just go live with said boyfriend," I say, standing up.

I run to my room, throw my essentials into a bag, and walk out the door. It's going to be a very long walk to Izuku's.

 **Izuku Midoriya's PoV**

"Mom, can I talk to you?" I ask.

"Of course sweetheart," she says earnestly.

We sit down on the couch and I take a deep breath.

"Mom, I'm gay and I have a boyfriend. His name is Shouto Todoroki and he means the world to me. I decided today that I needed to tell you, so here I am, telling you," I say.

"Oh Izuku. I'm so glad you told me," she says, sobbing.

At the sight of her tears, I begin to sob in earnest.

"Oh Mom," I say, before hugging her.

We sit like that for a while before she gets up to make dinner and I begin to watch television. I'm halfway through an episode of this anime called The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. when I hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it Mom," I yell.

I run to the door and fling it open, not prepared for what I was about to see. Shouto was standing there with an overnight bag, looking exhausted.

"Can I stay?" he asks, exhausted.

 **Unkown PoV**

How dare he! That bastard took him away from me. He was my love, my purpose, my everything, and that bastard took him. I raged internally and hit the wall. It was almost too much to bear, my sweet Izuku dating that son of a bitch. I want to kill him. I want to watch him bleed and know that it was me who did it. I want to kill Shouto Todoroki and makehim suffer. And, I knew just what to do. Now, all I have to do was get some help. And, in order to do that, I need to call on an old friend.

I dial the number and wait. On the third ring, someone picks up.

"Hello, I need some help with something, my old friend," I say.

 **A/N: If you like it Favorite, Follow, or Review. Who do you think is in love with Deku/Midoriya? See y'all tomorrow.**

 **\- Claressia Heronstairschild**


	3. Gratitude

**A/N: Today's word is Gratitude. Also, sorry if they seem kind of OOC (Out of Character) I'm trying my best to keep them in character. I'm also going to cameo one of my favorite book characters in this.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own My Hero Academia. I also don't own Magnus Bane from The Moral Instruments.**

 **Gratitude**

 **Izuku** **Midoriya's PoV**

Looking at Shouto's exhausted face, I nearly burst into tears. I manage to hold it together, but only just.

"Of course you can stay," I say, pulling him inside.

"Izuku, have I ever told you that you're a saint," he says.

"I don't know about all of that, but I love you," I say calmly. "Now, come inside and I'll introduce you to my mom."

And, with that, I drag him into my house. I grab his hand and lead him to the kitchen, where my mother is waiting.

"Izuku, who was that at the door," my mom asks without turning around.

"About that. Mom, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Shouto Todoroki," I say.

She turns around and looks him up and down. "Hello dear, it's nice to meet you. Izuku really likes you and I can see why. I can tell that you're a sweet boy and a good soul. I'm glad my Izuku picked someone so good to be with. Now sit down, dinner will be ready shortly."

"Um about that, I actually need to talk to Izuku for a moment," he says.

"That's fine dear. Just hurry up so that your dinner doesn't get cold," Mom says.

He pulls me into the living room and begins to speak. "Izuku, I'm so glad telling your mom went so well. Unfortunately, telling my dad didn't go quite so smoothly. As in, he kicked me out when I said I wouldn't break up with you. So, I was wondering if I could stay here?"

He looks so small, that I just can't help myself. I pull him against me and place a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'll have to check with my mom, but I'm pretty sure she'll let you stay," I say, staring into his eyes.

I hold him against me for a few minutes, before pulling away.

"Shouto we should go eat before the food gets cold. We can ask her after dinner."

I pull him into the kitchen and we sit down. We eat in silence, staring at each other. When we finish, we go into the living room and sit down across from my mother.

"So I take it there's something you need to talk to me about," she says, perceptive as always.

I explain the situation to her, and end with, "So can he stay?"

"I suppose he can, as he has no where else to go. The problem is he'd have to sleep in your room Izuku. We don't have a guest room and I don't want him to sleep on the couch. Can I trust you two not to do anything inappropriate?" she asks.

"I promise you can trust me not do anything Mrs. Midoriya," Shouto says.

"You can trust me too Mom," I add.

"Well then, I don't have a problem with it. You boys should start to get ready for bed," she says.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Mrs. Midoriya. Let me know if I can help you with anything," he says.

"It's no problem," she says.

"Still, I'm grateful" he says.

"Um, Honey, I think she gets it," I say.

"Goodnight boys," Mom says, as I drag Shouto to my room.

"Night," I call over my shoulder. "Shouto, the bathroom is over there. When you're done changing come into my room, it's the one right next door to the bathroom," I say, pointing at the bathroom.

 **Shouto PoV**

I pull off the clothes I'm wearing, and change into my sleepwear. I brush my teeth and stare at myself in the mirror. I still can't believe I'm here, in Izuku's house. It still doesn't feel real, him and I being a couple, I mean. And now, I'm going to sleep in the same bed as him. I brace myself before stepping out of the bathroom and walking into the room I now share with Izuku.

I look around the room and thousands of All Might's stare back at me. His whole room is covered in All Might's merch!Of course it would be. That's Izuku for you.

The only part of the room that doesn't have a trace of All Might in it is a corner full of pictures of his friends. There's also quite a few pictures of me. And, underneath all of the pictures, his stack of hero notebooks.

"So, what do you think?" he asks anxiously.

"It's so you, I love it," I say.

"Really?" he asks happily.

"I wouldn't say so if I didn't mean it," I say.

"Well, we should probably be heading to bed," he says after a pause.

"We should. Oh, and Izuku, I meant what I said earlier, about being grateful," I say.

"Save your gratitude for someone who wants it. Now, lets go to bed," he says.

And, without another word, I get in on one side of his bed and he gets in on the other. He uses a remote to turn off the lights, and he nuzzles into me.

"I love you Shouto," he says, burying his head deeper into my chest.

"I love you too Izuku," I say, but he had already fallen asleep. I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his hair. I fall asleep only minutes later.

 **Unknown Pov (I promise this is the last one)**

"I didn't expect you to get here so soon" I say.

"Well I do owe you a favor. What is it that you need me to do?" he says.

"Well Magnus, I need you to follow Izuku and his boyfriend around for awhile and then tell me the best way to break them up," I say.

"Fine, I'll take care of this quickly. I want to get back to my boyfriend Alec as soon as possible," he says shortly.

"That's fine, just take care of it," I say.

He turns to walk out, "Goodbye Bakugo."

 **A/N: So what did you think. I've decided that I might extend this story past Thanksgiving. I'll just have to see. You know what to do if you liked it.**

 **\- Claressia**


	4. Love

**A/N: Today's word is love. Also next chapter is the last chapter Magnus will be in**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own MHA (My Hero Academia) or Magnus from TMI.**

 **Love**

 **Shouto** **Todoroki PoV**

"Izuku get up! We're going to be late!" I exclaim, shaking him.

"Five more minutes Mom," he groans.

"Come on Izuku," I say, and then it hits me. If he won't wake up on his own, then I'll just have to kiss him awake like in Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. I start by kissing both of his cheeks, then his closed eyes, his nose, and then his mouth. I kiss him softly and then more demanding. His mouth slides open a little and I slip my tongue inside, and touch his tongue. At that he jerks awake and sits up, knocking into my forehead with his.

"Shouto why were you kissing me while I was asleep?" he asks innocently.

"Because I needed you to wake up," I say, matter of a factly.

"Shouto it's 5 am. For what reason are you even awake at this time of day?" he says annoyed.

"This is when I usually wake up," I say, confused. Didn't everyone get up at 5 am?

"Well I won't be able to go back to sleep now. So, what do you usually do at this time of morning?" he asks.

"I go for a run," I say.

"Ok then, let me get ready and then we'll go for a run," he says.

He pulls off his shirt and for a minute I just stare. I quickly come back to my senses and change into a pair of sweatpants. I leave my shirt off and so does Izuku.

"We should run about two and a half miles one way and then two and a half, giving us a total of 5 miles. Does that sound good?" I say.

"That's fine. Also you look really hot without a shirt on," he says amazed.

"Oh really. Then I should go around without a shirt on more often. Your hot without a shirt on too though," I say, smirking.

Then, without giving him any time to think about what I just said, I start jogging. He quickly catches up, and we jog in silence for awhile. Then, all of a sudden, I think of something to say.

"Hey Izuku?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind that I'm staying with you?" I ask, curious.

"No. I'm actually really happy that you're staying with me. I'm glad your face it's the first one I see when I open my eyes. Oh, and if you like me shirtless so much, maybe I should walk around that way more often," he says in his infuriatingly hot way.

"Damn it! I was hoping you forgot that I said that," I say, dejected.

"And miss the chance to lord it over you? No way!" he shouts, laughing.

"I'll make you regret that," I say, before pulling him towards me and kissing him. Then I speed forward, while he stands there blushing furiously.

He shakes his head before catching up. "Oh by the way it's been 2 and 1\2 miles," he says, before making an about face.

He runs in the other direction and I'm so shocked that it's a full minute before I manage to catch up again. And then, before we know it, we're back at his house.

"Let's get changed and head to school. Is that OK with you Shouto?" he asks.

"Ok. Remember to call me Todoroki at school," I say before going into the bathroom to change.

 **Izuku Midoriya PoV**

When Shouto finished changing, we left for school. We went at a leisurely pace, since we still had half an hour before school starts.

"Hey Izuku?" he asks.

"What is it?" I reply.

"Have I ever told you that I feel a deep romantic attraction to you?" he asks.

"What? No! I'm confused," I say, and then it hits me.

"Did you just give me the definition for love?" I ask incredulously.

"Maybe," he says innocently.

"Smart ass," I grumble.

"But you still love me," he shoots back.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," I say coyly.

"It's too late you already said it. Right before our first kiss," he says.

"I could have changed my mind," I say defensively.

"But you didn't," he says, winking and pulling me into a kiss.

"Whatever," I say, kissing him back.

Then we're at school. We walk in slowly holding hands. All of a sudden Bakugo is there.

"Hey Deku, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asks.

"Oh, sure Kachan," I reply.

He pulls me aside.

"Tell me the truth. Did someone threaten you into dating that icy hot bastard?" he asks angrily.

"No. Nobody threatened me into dating Shouto," I say, confused.

"Don't say his first name so casually like that," he yells.

"Um Kachan, I don't know where this is coming from, but we need to get to class," I say before walking away from him.

 ***timeskip to end of day because I'm to lazy to write through one of their school days***

"Hey Shouto?"

"What?"

"Do you wanna go on a date tomorrow?" I ask hopefully.

"Sure," he says smiling.

"By the way, I have an intense feeling of deep affection for you too," I say smirking.

"Now who's the smart ass?" he asks sarcastically.

"Still you," I say innocently.

"Whatever, let's just go home," he grumbles, grabbing my hand.

And, with that, we were off.

 **Bakugo PoV**

I pick up my phone and dial Magnus' number. He picks up on the first ring.

"I just overheard the two of them talking, they're planning on going out on a date tomorrow," I tell him.

"That makes sense. Tomorrow is Saturday after all," he says, thoughtful.

"The day doesn't matter. Just figure out how to break them up," I yell.

"Fine. Goodbye Bakugo," he says before hanging up.

Finally, my plan is set in motion.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I might post two tomorrow. Also shout out to my fellow walking dictionaries that understood the definition of love thing before I pointed it out. You know what to do if you liked it.**

 **-Claressia**


	5. Music

**A/N: Today's word is music. Also Happy Thanksgiving to my readers in the USA.**

 **Music**

 **Izuku** **Midoriya PoV**

"So, what do you wanna do?" I ask Shouto.

"Well, we could go out for ice cream or walk around the mall," he replys thoughtfully.

"Can we do both?" I ask hopefully.

"Sure. Why not?" he says casually.

"Yay!" I squeal, excited.

With that we head off to the mall. We walk down the street hand in hand. Shouto seems like he wanted to ask me something, but didn't know how to phrase it.

"You seem troubled Shouto. What is it?" I ask.

"I was wondering about something, that's all," he says.

"Care to share?"

"How exactly does your quirk work? Why is it so hard on you to use it?" he asks.

"Shouto I can't explain that to you right now. I need time to figure out how to explain it to you. I'm sorry," I say.

"It's ok, take all of the time you need," he says sweetly.

"I'm so glad you understand," I say, relieved.

"It's fine," he says because he's absolutely perfect.

"That actually got me thinking. Neither of us really know much about each other," I say.

"Huh, I never really thought about that, but you're right. We don't know each other very well," he says, thoughtful.

"I have an idea! Let's take turns asking questions that we both have to answer!" I exclaim enthusiastically.

"Ok!" he exclaims, equally as enthusiastic.

"You can go first," I say.

"Ok then. What's your favorite color?" he says, genuinely curious.

"Honestly, my favorite color is an icy blue," I say smiling.

"Well, my favorite color is green like a certain someone's hair," he says, smirking.

"My turn! What's your favorite kind of music? I like all types, even opera!" I say enthusiastically.

"Honestly, I mainly listen pop and alternative music," he says.

"Aww that's so cute. I figured you'd be into hardcore rock or something. I'm honestly happier that you're into this," I say teasingly.

"Whatever. What kind of pet would you want if you could have one?" he asks.

"Probably a puppy. What about you?" I ask, really curious.

"I'm going to have to agree with you there Izuku. Dogs are the superior pet. Although cats would definitely be my next pick," he says.

"Same. My next question is even more appropriate because of your answer to the pet question. What breed of dog would you want?" I ask.

"I don't know. Probably a Siberian Husky or an Alaskan Malamute," he says.

"I think I'd probably want a German Shepard. They're the best!" I declare.

"I have to disagree with you there Huskies are clearly superior," he says.

"No they're not!"

"Yes they are!"

"Whatever. Let's just agree to disagree," I say, deciding the argument wasn't worth it.

"Hey Izuku, didn't you say that you wanted ice cream?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"There's an ice cream parlour over there," he says pointing towards it.

"Yay! Let's go get some!" I cry, before making my way towards it.

 **Shouto Todoroki PoV**

Izuku is running towards the ice cream parlour, whilst I follow at a slower pace, smiling. I'm so glad that I now know a little bit more about my Izuku. I'm also thankful for the time we are spending together.

"Hey Izuku, slow down!" I call out, all of a sudden.

"Hurry up Shouto," he calls over his shoulder, excited.

I finally manage to catch up to him, and we step inside together. Immediately, Izuku begins to make his way up to the counter.

"Can I have one scoop of Black Cherry, one scoop of Rocky Road, and one scoop of Cookies N' Cream in a waffle cone?" he asks politely.

"That'll be six bucks," the clerk says.

Izuku quickly forks over the money and grabs his ice cream. Then it's my turn to order.

"Can I have one scoop of Vanilla, one scoop of Mint Chocolate Chip, and one scoop of Cookie Dough?" I ask nicely.

"That will be six bucks," the clerk said as I hand him the money.

We walk out and walk around the mall for awhile, in silence. After awhile, we both finish our ice cream, and I reach out and grab his hand. Eventually, he says, "I feel like somebody is watching us."

"Don't be silly," I say.

"No, I'm serious," he says urgently.

"If you are that upset we can go home. I don't want you to end this date feeling uneasy," I say before leaning in and kissing him. He kisses me back for a moment, then pulls away.

"Let's go," he says tugging on my hand and motioning for me to follow him. And, so I follow him all of the way home.

 **Bakugo PoV**

I pace anxiously, waiting for Magnus to get back. I need to know what he found at and I need to know it now damn it! At that moment Magnus walks through the door, and I yell, "Finally! What took you so long, you bastard!"

"Honestly! I wasn't gone that long! Sheesh!" he complains, annoyed.

"So, what did you find out?" I inquire, on edge.

"There's no possible way you can break them up," he states plainly.

"What!" I screech.

"They're deeply in love. It would be nearly impossible to break them up. I suggest that you get over Izuku Midoriya and try to find hapiness with someone else," he says.

"No way in hell!" I shout.

"Very well. Don't say I didn't warm you. I'll take my leave now. Do as you see fit," he says before turning around and walking out of the door.

If he won't help me, then I'll just have to do it myself. The question is how...

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Magnus will officially not be making anymore appearances in this fic. Also I forgot to do the disclaimer at the top so I'd like to say that I don't own any of these characters. Again, you know what to do if you liked it. Have a Happy Thanksgiving.**

 **-Claressia**


	6. Trust

**A/N: Today's word is Trust.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own MHA. There. Happy now? *sobs eyes out***

 **Trust**

 **Izuku Midoriya**

I had so much fun with Shouto yesterday, but what he said was still bothering me. I want to tell him about my quirk. Even more than I wanted to tell Kachan. So, here I was, on my way to meet All Might. I'm going to ask him if I can tell Shouto about my quirk before we leave for summer training camp.

I walk up to the restaurant where I'm meeting him. Shouto is going to see his mother right now, so I should have enough time to get permission to tell him about my quirk.

"Hello there Young Midoriya," he says, waving at me from his table. He was in his weak form so as to be inconspicuous.

"Hi there All Might," I say, sitting down.

"So, what is it you need to talk to me about, Young Midoriya?" he questions, concerned.

"I want to tell someone about One for All," I say cautiously.

"What!" he roars.

"Well, I'm sure you know by now that I'm dating Todoroki," I begin, but he cuts me off.

"You're what with Todoroki?" he bellows.

"I'm dating him," I say, more calmly than I feel.

"Ok then. So you're gay. Good for you, Young Midoriya," he says, ever the proud papa.

He's not my dad, but he may as well be. He's helped me and nurtured me enough to qualify.

"Anyway, I trust him with my secret, so I was wondering if it would be ok if I told him," I say, anticipating his response.

"If he really is trustworthy, then I suppose you may," he says begrudgingly.

"Thank you so much All Might," I promise you that you won't regret it!" I shout before running out the door, forgetting all about lunch. I need to tell Shouto.

 **Shouto Todoroki PoV**

I'm on my way home from visiting my mom at the mental institution. I had asked Izuku if he wanted to come, but he said he was busy. I'm honestly quite curious about what he could possibly be busy with. I feel someone watching me, but shrug it off. I was one of the finalists in the sports festival, so people stare at me a lot now.

I finally get home and, to my surprise, Izuku isn't home yet. I sit patiently in the living room for nearly half an hour before he shows up. He bursts through the front door and looks around wildly, before he spots me. He runs over and kisses me.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you got home. How long were you waiting?" he asks apologetically.

"Only half an hour," I say dismissively.

"I'm so sorry," he apologizes again.

"It's fine," I say.

He gives me a look that says he doesn't believe me.

"It really is fine," I say, reassuring him.

"How was your Mom? Did you tell her about me?" he questions.

"She's doing great. I told her about us and she was thrilled. She wants to meet you. She told me to bring you next time," I say, curious as to what his response will be.

"I can't wait," he says, smiling.

"So where were you?" I ask, more curious than I should be.

"I was talking to All Might. I needed to get his permission to tell you something," he says, matter of a factly.

"Why did you need his permission?'' I ask, confused.

"You'll understand once I explain it to you. Do you promise you'll believe me, because it's pretty out there," he asks, looking terrified.

"I promise I'll believe you. I know you're not a liar Izuku," I say.

"Ok then. Don't interrupt me. Ok?" he waits for my nod, before continuing. "The name of my quirk is One for All. It's purpose, to defeat the villain All for One. It's function, to be passed down from generation to generation. It gets stronger each generation. One of the previous holders is All Might. He passed it on to me. Right now I can only use about five percent of it. If I used it at full power, I'd be stronger than All Might. Since it gets more powerful each generation," he says, looking relieved to have finally gotten this off of his chest.

"So All Might passed this quirk down to you. That would explain why you've only recently gotten control of it. My question is why you can only use five percent of it?" I finish, waiting for an answer.

"Thank God you believe me! As for the answer to your question, I only use give percent because if I used much more than that right now, my body would probably get dismembered," he states plainly, like he's not talking about his own death.

"Ok then, please don't use more than that," I say, trying to hide how shaken up I really am.

"I won't. I promise. Also, thank you for being so understanding," he says.

"Of course. Hey Izuku, come here for a second," I say.

"Ok," he says moving forward.

Without warning, I tackle him and start kissing him. He starts kissing back, clutching me for dear life. He slips my shirt off, right before I slide his off. We throw them on the floor in sync, and we just lay there, clutching each other and making out. We're so whapped up in each other that we don't notice the blonde outside of our window, shaking in rage.

 **Bakugo PoV**

I turn away from the couple making out, and dial Kirishima's number. He picks up on the first ring.

"Hey man, do you wanna hang out?" I bark.

"Sure. I'll head to your place right now," he says, and hangs up.

I need a distraction. Today has been exhausting, I spent the entire day following IcyHot around. And, now this. I just need to spend an evening spending time with my only friend at this school. I would put my new plan into action tomorrow.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. You know what to do if you did. I might be uploading a Bakugo x Kirishima tonight, so keep your eyes peeled if you ship them.**

 **-Claressia**


	7. Tradition

**A/N: I'll be updating twice today, so please enjoy these two chapters. Also, when I talk about training camp, I don't mean the one that was a disaster and got attacked in the show. This is a later one.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own MHA.**

 **Tradition**

 **Shouto** **Todoroki PoV**

Izuku and I are on our way to school, for the last day before training camp. We walk hand in hand, not caring about PDA at this point. I look over at him, and say, "I know it's tradition to go to school on the day before training camp, but I really wish we could've stayed home and continued what we started yesterday."

"Who says we can't continue later," he says, oblivious as ever.

"But, I want to now," I whine.

"You'll have to be patient," he says, smirking.

"Whatever," I mutter sadly.

"I could give you a sample if you want," he says, teasing me.

"I could go for that," I say before kissing him.

When I pull away he blinks, and then continues forward, unfazed.

"Come on Shouto, we'll be late!" he shouts, still walking.

I hurry to catch up, and we manage to make it to the school with just enough time to make it to class. We walk through the door one minute before the bell rings. Aizawa walks in behind us, and we head to our seats.

"You can do as you please today, since tomorrow I will be working you until you can't stand. Just don't disturb me," he says before beginning to nap.

At this point Izuku knows the drill because he walks over to me, so that I can pull him onto my lap. Immediately, the majority of the class rush over and stare at us.

"Awww," they able squeal.

Izuku really knows how to make our class fangirl, or maybe he's just that cute, but either way the class goes wild when he buries his face in my neck.

"I'm tired Shouto," he says sleepily.

"Izuku, we're in class right now. You can't just fall asleep, especially on top of me," I say, but it's already too late. He's asleep. I roll my eyes, and drop a kiss on the top of his head.

"I apologize for him. He's just tired from last night," I say, not realizing what my words imply.

"What happened last night?" Uraraka asks, smirking.

"He walked all of the way across town and back because he had to meet someone for lunch. Then, he had tell me something. Then, we may have made outa little bit. Then, he made dinner, and we watched a movie together before going to sleep," I say, glossing over the making out part. Unfortunately, my classmates only retained that part.

"You guys made out!" Tsu squealed.

"Yes, we did. We didn't go and further than that, I swear," I say, trying to get them off of my back.

"Give us all of the details," Yaoyorozu demands.

"No," I say firmly. "It is not your business. Besides Izuku would explain it better."

"Then wake him up," Kaminari says, revealing just how invested they all were in this.

"Fine," I say. I start shaking him, "Izuku honey get up." I keep shaking him, but he shows no sign of stirring, so I do what I always do. I wait until his lips part slightly, and I kiss him. And, like always, he jerks awake.

"Izuku, everyone wants to know about what we did last night," I say, winking.

"Sorry, but the intimacies of our relationship are none of your business. Now does anyone know how long it is till lunch?" he says dryly.

"Actually it's lunchtime now," Bakugou speaks up. He walks out of the room and the rest of us follow.

 **Izuku Midoriya PoV**

Kachan looks like something is bothering him. I decide to go talk to him.

"Shouto, Kachan looked like there was something seriously wrong. I'm going to go talk to him," I say.

"Ok, see you soon," he says before kissing me.

I run after him, and yell, "Kachan wait up! I need to talk to you!"

"Fine Deku. Come over here to this hallway," he says.

"Ok. You look like something's bothering you. What's wrong?" I ask.

"Your relationship with Todoroki. I like you, so it really pisses me off to see you with him. So, if you want to help me break up with him and go out with me," he says, as angry as always.

"I'm not going to break up with him. I love Shouto and you can't change that. I'm sorry," I say.

"I bet I can change your mind," he says smirking.

And then, he starts leaning towards me. And then, Shouto is there in front of me and Kachan kisses him. And, Shouto punches him.

"What the hell IcyHot," he yells.

"That's for trying to kiss my boyfriend," he says before turning to me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answer.

"Let's go," he says, and pulls me towards the lunchroom.

 **Katsuki Bakugou PoV**

So, that's it he rejected me. I confessed and he rejected me. There really isn't anything I can do, but get over him. The thing is, I'm shaken up. Because of last night.

 ***flashback to the night before***

I'm sitting on my couch with Kirishima watching a movie. All of a sudden he taps me on the shoulder.

"Bakugou I need to tell you something," he says.

"Well get on with it shitty hair!" I yell.

"I like you. Date me?" he says quickly.

I don't know why, but I want to say yes. Instead I say, "Let me think about it."

"Ok," he says.

 ***end of flashback***

I want to go out with him. That's what I'll do. I'll go tell him yes right now. I run towards the cafeteria, and over to his table.

"Hey shitty hair, about what you asked me last night. The answers yes," I say before kissing the shocked look off of his face.

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Kirishima x Bakugou is now a thing! Yay! See you later for another update! You know what to do if you liked it!**

 **-Claressia**


	8. Snow

**A/N: Second update of the day.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't MHA**

 **Snow**

 **Shouto Todoroki PoV**

We were on the bus heading to the location of the summer camp. We're going to the same place as last night since we've eradicated the league of villains. Izuku was propped up against my shoulder, asleep. I'm honestly shocked that he can fall asleep, despite the fact that everyone is gossiping.

Their topic is the new relationship between Kirishima and Bakugou. Said couple is also currently asleep, their position sparking all of the gossip. They had fallen asleep holding hands with Kirishima's head against Bakugou's chest. Izuku and I are also in that position, but with them making out in the middle of the cafeteria, they are the topic of discussion.

I'm actually relieved not to be the center of attention like I had been since Izuku and I started dating. Don't get me wrong, I love our friends, but they can pry a little bit too much. We are starting to get close, so I shake Izuku, and for once he actually gets up.

"What? Who do I need to fight," he utters, shooting up.

"Relax. We're going to be there soon," I say, patting his head.

"Oh. Thanks. I love you so much," he says before kissing me.

And, it's like no one else is there as our tongues battle for dominance. He threads his fingers through my hair, and I grab his lower back. Neither have achieved dominance yet, so we keep going at it as I, literally, rip his shirt from his body. He returns the favor while I dig my nails into his back and he pushes me down. He finally gets dominance and he stops kissing my lips and moves his attention down to my neck. He kisses and sucks on my neck, giving me multiple hickies. And then, someone coughs.

"So that's what it's like when you two go at it," says Kaminari, breaking the awkward silence.

"I can only imagine what the sex would be like," says Hagakure, sounding smug.

"Sorry about that. We got a little bit carried away," I apologize.

"It's fine it was a pleasure to watch. That is until it looked like you were about to start fucking right there," says Ashido.

"Yeah. No offense you guys are both attractive, but we don't want to see all of you. Besides, All Might, Mr. Aizawa, and Present Mic are all right through that door," says Tsu.

As if saying his name called him, All Might walked through said door. He stares at Izuku and I for a moment, and I have to admit it looks pretty bad. Izuku is laying on top of me, and we are both shirtless. His jaw drops.

"Is there something you needed All Might?" I ask dryly.

"Y-you and Y-y-young M-midoriya," he stutters.

"We just got a little bit carried away while we were kissing, that's all," I say attempting to defuse the situation.

"Well then, we're nearly there. And, I needed to talk to you both anyways," All Might says, recovered from his original shock.

"Alright then. See you guys," Izuku says, waving.

 **Izuku Midoriya PoV**

I wonder what All Might wants to talk to us about. I hope it's not about Shouto and I's make out session on the bus. That would be so embarrassing.

"I bet you two are wondering what I need to talk to you about. Rest assured it is nothing bad. Number one, I would like to congratulate you on your relationship. Number two, when you finally have sex, please remember to use protection. And number three, Young Midoriya can now use about thirty percent of his power without hurting himself," he says, quickly.

"Really?" I ask, my eyes shining.

He nods in affirmation. Then Shouto speaks up.

"Are you sure he won't hurt himself by doing this," he questions, ever the concerned boyfriend.

"I'm positive," All Might says.

"Good. Otherwise it'll be your fault if he gets hurts," he says, and in his anger and concern, his quirk begins to make it snow. He grabs my hand, and pulls me back to the student part of the bus, still making it snow.

"Calm down Shouto, I promise I'll be careful," I say.

Then the bus stops. And the door opens.

"Attention students, you have 3 hours to reach camp or you don't get any dinner or a bed to sleep in," Mr. Aizawa says over the intercom.

I run out the door get the power running through my body. I up it 30 percent, and begin running. To my surprise I'm a lot faster than usual. When I get to the first batch of monsters I punch one and the wind from that one punch got rid of a bunch more. I go through the forest like that getting rid of monster after monster. And then, I reach the end.

I wait for an entire hour for Shouto to get done. When he finishes, I run up to him. I tackle him to the ground and kiss him a few times.

"Where did you go? I was worried when I turned around and you weren't there," he says.

"I went into the forest actually," I say.

"So, that's why all the dirt monsters were gone by the time we got in there," he muses.

"Actually it was amazing my power is so much greater now," I say.

"It's really that insane?" he asks.

"Yeah it is. Let me show you," I say, and a clump of dirt monsters appear.

I use smash on the first one and the wind from it takes care of the five behind it.

"Damn," he says, amazed.

"Yeah. Damn is right. Now let's go get some food. I'm hungry," I say and off we go.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. I sure did. If you want me to write a lemon chapter review. If I get 8 reviews asking for it I will do one. You know what to do if you liked it.**

 **\- Claressia**


	9. Hope

**A/N: Today's chapter is a little bit of a filler. It's Kiribaku, so yeah. Also takes place the day previous to the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own MHA**

 **Hope**

 ***The Previous Day***

 **Kirishima PoV (Watch me fail this)**

"Hey shitty hair, about that thing you asked me yesterday, the answer is yes," Bakugou yells

And then, he kisses me and I grab him as I kiss back. I pull him onto my lap, and we sit there our lips locked together. The whole class is cheering, but I don't even care. I'm to focused on Bakugou to even think. Unfortunately, lunch had to end.

"As cute as this is to watch, we have to go to class," says Kaminari. So, Bakugou gets off of me and offers me his hand. I take it and stand up. He doesn't let go, so we end up walking to class hand in hand.

When we get there, we sit down like usual. The problem is I can't focus for the rest of the day. I sit there and think about how his lips felt on mine, instead of paying attention to what the teacher is saying. Eventually class is finished, and Bakugou walks over to me.

"Hey shitty hair, do you wanna go somewhere and do something?" he asks gruffly.

"You mean like date?" I reply with a question of my own.

"Yeah. Of course I mean a date hair for brains," he says.

"Then yes. I will go on a date with you Bakugou," I say, smiling.

"Call me Katsuki. Now lets go," he says.

"You can call me Eijirou if you want. I don't like it very much, but I don't mind if you call me it," I say.

"Whatever shitty hair. Let's go already," he says angrily.

Of course he's always angry, so it's not much of a surprise. He grabs my hand, and practically drags me out of the door. We walk out of the building and down the sidewalk before I begin wondering where we are going.

"Hey Katsuki, where are we going?" I ask, stopping him in his tracks.

"I don't know. You pick shitty hair," he says.

"We could go on a super cliché coffee date," I suggest.

"Whatever you want, shitty hair," he says.

"Coffee it is! I know a great place. Turn right here," I say to him.

He turns right, and I direct him until we get to the coffee shop. It's called Black Like My Soul.

"This seems like a great shitty hair," he says sarcastically.

"It may not look like much, but the coffee is great. Plus, I know the owners, so we'll get a discount," I say.

"Whatever, let's just go in," he says, dragging me through the door.

 **Katsuki Bakugou PoV**

I look around and indeed it doesn't look like much. It's rather quaint, and has a bookish aura.

"Hey there Tori and Aiden," he says waving to the blonde and brunette behind the counter.

"Hey Kiri," the blonde replies.

"Sup Kirishima," says the brunette.

"Is Carol out today," he asks.

"Yeah. She's sick again," says the blonde, rolling her eyes. The brunette walks out.

"That's too bad. Anyway Tori, this my boyfriend Katsuki Bakugou," he says.

"Oh my God. It finally happened! Have whatever you want, on the house," she squeals, obviously happy for Kirishima.

"Not so fast Tori. Business is already slow, we can't afford to give out stuff to anyone for free," says Aiden, the brunette.

"Come on Aiden, Kiri isn't just anyone. He's our friend who just got a boyfriend," she pleads.

"Fine," Aiden says, defeated.

"Yay!" she squeals.

"Thank you so much," my boyfriend says.

"It's no problem. My girlfriend and I should totally double date with you sometime," she says.

"Sure thing. I'll have my regular," he says, smiling.

"I'll have mine black with a bit of sugar," I add.

"I'll get right to it," she says smiling.

We find a seat, and I can't help but stare at him. Earlier Tori called him Kiri. I really like that name for him, so I think I'll try it too.

"Hey Kiri, how did you find this place?" I ask.

"I found it online, and thought it looked interesting. Also did you just call me Kiri?" he asks.

"I was trying it out. I think it suits you," I say.

"Then, call me Kiri," he says, smiling.

At that moment, Aiden comes over with our coffee.

"Congratulations Kirishima," she says before leaving is alone.

"Why do you call them by their first names Kiri? And why don't they call you by your first name?" I ask, curious.

"They asked me to, and they know I don't like to be called by my first name," he answers.

"Is there a reason you don't like to be called by your first name?" I ask.

"I just don't like the way it sounds," he says, slightly agitated.

"That's as valid a reason as any in my book," I say, reassuring him.

He finishes his coffee as I finish mine, and we get up.

"Bye," he says before walking out of the door. And, I follow him. Maybe there really is hope for the future.

 **A/N: Tomorrow's chapter will be better, I swear. I have a sore throat and really wanted to write some fluff. _Constructive_ criticism is welcome. Hate is not. You know what to do if you liked it.**

 **\- Claressia**


	10. White

**A/N:** **I won't be able to update as often due to school starting up again. However, I will update at least once a week.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Never owned it, never will. How many times do I have to say it?**

 **White**

 **Izuku Midoriya PoV (We're back to where we left off on chapter 8)**

I sit down next to Shouto, and begin to scarf down the food the pussycats give us. I don't really know what we're doing after this, but I try not to think about it. After all the conclusion I'm jumping to could be completely wrong. We may have done it that way last year, but that doesn't necessarily mean that would be what we're doing this year. Shouto notices my discomfort, and immediately gives me the are you okay look.

I nod, but he doesn't buy it.

"Are you alright?" he asks aloud.

"I'm just a little bit anxious," I say soothingly.

"What about?" he asks, concerned.

"What we're doing after this," I state plainly.

He looks confused, until it dawns on him.

"Oh," he says, finally understanding.

"Yeah," I say, drawing the word out.

"If this year is anything like last year, then we're going to be heading to the hot spring after this," he murmurs, pensive.

"Exactly," I say nervously.

"And we will be in there, fully undressed. There won't be anything between us," he says dreamily.

"Shouto! Aren't you uncomfortable with this?" I ask, confused.

"No. Why wouldn't I want to see my boyfriend in all his glory?" Shouto questions.

"Do you really want to see me naked that badly?" I ask.

"Honey, I've wanted to see you naked since before we started dating. It's just now, I'm actually going to get to," he says bluntly.

"Umm, I can't believe you just said that out loud," I say, genuinely surprised.

"Believe it baby. Are you done yet?" he says coyly.

"Yes. So should we ask someone what we do after this?" I ask, since I have no clue what else to say. After all, he just admitted to wanting to see me naked.

"Sure babe, I'll go ask for you," he says, standing up.

He walks up to one of the other pro heroes here. Her hero name is Bex. Her quirk is tiger. Her partner, The Pan Princess, is no where to be seen. Her friends quirk is making anyone fall in love with her no matter the gender. They had just become major heroes this year, and had volunteered for the training camp. Shouto talked to her for a minute before walking back over to me.

"Are you ready for the hot springs?" he asks, smirking.

"Not really. I may not be able to contain myself when you're completely naked," I say dryly.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one," he says back, continuing our banter.

"It's called sarcasm. Or are you just too dumb to be able to compute tone and words," I jab.

"At least I don't send mixed messages," he shouts, frustrated.

Unconsciously, we both had gotten so mad that we had begun bickering.

"I'm sorry," I say before bursting into tears.

"It's fine, I didn't mean to get so mad," he says before wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too. Now, let's go get our towels on," he says sweetly.

We walk to the changing area hand in hand.

 **Shouto Todoroki PoV**

Izuku is walking towards the hot springs, towel wrapped firmly around his waist.

"Shouto, I can't believe your leg hair is red and white!" he exclaims in delight.

I can't wait to get in the water. When we get there, Bakugou and Kirishima are already making out. Both of their towels drifting around in the water, forgotten by them both.

"You know, we should do that," he says before bringing my lips to his.

He slips his tongue in my mouth and once again, I stop thinking. His nails are skating up and down my back, leaving red marks wherever they pass. Our tongues battle for dominance, and yet again I feel myself wanting more. However, I manage to restrain myself.

"Izuku," I say, gently pushing him off of me. "You don't actually want this."

"I want whatever you want," he says, docile.

"I don't want this. Not here, not now. We should do thus when the dorms get rebuilt. Not now, in a hot springs, in front of our classmates," I say gently.

"If that's what you want, then that's what I want too," he says smiling softly.

We end up staying there for hours, chatting. Eventually, Izuku seems tired, so we head inside. We are sleeping in the same room as all of the other boys in our class. That usually wouldn't matter, except for the fact that they had prepared separate beds for us.

I didn't care, but Izuku did.

"Shouto, what happens when the dorms finally get rebuilt and we move back in?" he asks.

"We sneak into one another's room every night," I suggest feebly.

"No! Now go get in _your_ bed!" Izuku screches in a whisper.

"Fine," I whisper back before moving towards my bed.

Izuku gets in the bed next to mine, and falls asleep. I, however, can't sleep. So, I lay there, mentally praising Bakugou for blowing up the dorms the day before Izuku and I started dating. That way we at least got to sleep in the same bed for awhile.

I roll over and, eventually, fall asleep.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed todays update. I really am so proud that even one person read this story and liked it enough to favorite it, follow it, or leave a _positive_ review. As for the person who called me a cancerous Tumblr trashbin, I bet you couldn't write anything better. Please continue to support this story. I'm also open to ideas for the plot, so if you have any let me know.**

 **-Claressia**


	11. Adorable

A/N: this story is on both Wattpad and

Disclaimer: I don't own it ok?

Adorable

Shouto Todoroki PoV

"Izuku. Izuku. Izuku love, wake up," I say, shaking him softly.

"But Shouto, I don't wanna get up. Just five more minutes," he pleads with me.

"No Izuku. Five minutes will turn into ten minutes, which will inevitably turn into an hour. You need to get up now," I say, my resolve unshakable.

"Fine," he grumbles, stumbling out of bed.

He totters down the hall, nearly falling over with every step. He staggers into the dining area, and makes his way over to the breakfast line. He grabs a tray and begins to go through the line. He piles food on his tray and makes his way to a table.

He sits down and I move to sit next to him. I sit down and he smiles at me tiredly. He grabs a cinnamon roll and moves to take a bite of it. I slap it out of his hand.

"No cannibalism! Especially this early in the morning!" I shout as loud as my voice will go.

"Todoroki! I can't believe you did that! Besides, I'm not a cinnamon roll!" he exclaims.

"You so are," I retort almost as soon as the words leave his mouth.

"You really are Mido," Uraraka interjects.

"Whatever," he says sulkily before picking the cinnamon roll up and eating it, five second rule be damned.

"I never thought my boyfriend was a cannibal," I tease him.

"Believe it," he says, flipping me off.

"Aww look the cinnamon roll and the sinnamon roll," Mina says, from behind.

"You know it," I say to her, all about that Class 1-Gay banter. Sorry, Class 1-A.

"For the last time I'm not a cinnamon roll!" Izuku yells, exasperated.

"Whatever you say baby," I say patting his head.

He rolls his eyes and turns to leave. I grab his shoulders, spin him around, and press a kiss to his lips.

"Boop," I say tapping his nose with one of my fingers.

"Quit teasing me Shouto," he says, vexed.

"You know you love me," I say.

"So what, we have training," he says, annoyed.

Izuku Midoriya PoV

I know I shouldn't have acted so irritated with Shouto earlier, but I couldn't help it. I've felt on edge from all of the memories this place is dredging up. Thankfully, training will distract me.

I walk to the practice area to warm up. I'm going to be working with the Pan Princess and Bex later, so I want to warm up.

I begin pummeling the practice dummy and it helped to relax me. Then I hear something. I turn around and see Kachan.

"Hey there Kachan," I say, my personality on full brightness.

"Hey Deku," he yells. I know he's not mad, it's just his personality.

"Did you come out here to warm up too?" I ask sweetly.

"No. Unlike you I can use my quirk well. And, I can use one hundred percent of it," he says, in his usual competitive way.

"You'll see I'll be better than you in the end," I say confidently.

"Whatever nerd," he says before walking away.

I continue practicing until Bex and the Pan Princess come up to me.

"Hey Deku, I just wanted to let you know that your class will be having a tournament at the end of the week. So, train hard, so that you can win," says Bex.

"Call me Midoriya," I say.

"Then you can call us Elizabeth and Rebecca," says the Pan Princess (Elizabeth).

"Let's train hard, so you can win," says Rebecca.

We go out into the woods and I begin to learn how to defend against other people's quirks. I take turns fighting Rebecca and Elizabeth, and trying to resist their quirks. Elizabeth's quirk is particularly hard to fight against since her quirk is to make anyone who looks at her fall in love. Thankfully, it is not permanent and she can reverse the effect and control who it effects.

We work at it for hours on end, even skipping lunch. Finally, it's seven o'clock and I have to head back to help with dinner. I stumble back towards the main building and into the kitchen. I take my place next to Shouto and begin chopping vegetables. When we finish, we throw them into a large pot along with some broth.

When we finish making it, I eat a small bowl before going into the commons area of the place. I sit down and stare off into space. Suddenly, I remember what Bakugou had told me earlier. He's right I'm a shitty hero who can't even use his whole quirk. That thought, combined with his exhaustion, push me over the edge. I begin to sob in earnest.

Shouto Todoroki PoV

I walk into the common area to see Izuku sobbing his eyes out. I immediately thought of over to him.

"Are you alright?" I ask, concerned.

"Do I look like I'm alright?"he asks, still sobbing.

"No. Who do I need to kill to make you feel better? I don't care if they're a pro hero, I will kill anyone who makes my precious cinnamon roll unhappy," I declare loudly.

"N-no one did this to me. I'm just exhausted, that's all," he hiccoughs.

"Well, I suppose you were training all day. I suppose it's possible you're just exhausted. You did ship lunch in favor of training after all. Perhaps I don't need to kill anyone today," I conceed.

"Please don't," Izuku whispers, still crying softly.

"I won't today, but if anyone ever hours you I would kill them," I promise.

Then I wrap my arms around him. He nuzzles into my side, and curls up. He honestly looks a bit like a cat, not that I'm complaining. He falls asleep and I stare at him for a bit before doing the same.

Katsuki Bakugou PoV

I wait on the edge of the woods for Kiri. He promised me that he would meet me out here in a few minutes. I am so glad that all of our tutoring sessions payed off and that he passed this year's exam easily.

Suddenly he walks up to me and says, "Hey Katsuki."

"Hey Kiri, my love," I whisper softly.

"My love. That's new. I like it," he says enthusiastically.

"I'm glad," I say to him.

I may act tough, and indeed I am, but this boy has managed to crack my tough exterior and find the gem inside. I smile slightly at the thought. Kiri notices, of course, and asks, "What's made you so happy today?"

"You," I answer simply.

"I'm glad I'm that important to you," he says softly, as if he doubts that that is the truth.

I want to put him at ease, so I attempt to distract him. "Hey Kiri?"

"What is it Katsuki?"

"When we get home would you maybe want to do it with me?" I ask, holding my breath.

Kirishima PoV

Did he just ask me if I wanted to have sex with him when we got home? I want to ask just in case I am wrong about what he means.

"Are you asking if I'll have sex with you when we get home?" I ask cautiously.

"Yes," he says simply, not one to beat around the bush.

"Then, I would love to. That is if you still want me by then," I say sincerely.

"Kiri, why would you say that? Of course I'll still want you by then, I'll always want you Kiri. I love you Kiri and that's not going to change overnight. I'm not going to leave you and I hope you never leave me," I say, the most passionate I have ever been.

Kirishima bursts into tears, throws his arms around me, and kisses me softly. When he pulls away, he says, "I love you too Katsuki, and I'm never going to leave you."

We stand like that for who knows how long, wrapped up in each other's arms.

Tsuyu Asui PoV

I'm so nervous. What if she rejects me. I mean, I don't even know if she swings the same way I do. But, I have to ask because I love her. I love Ochako Uraraka.

I wait patiently beneath the willow tree for her to show up. I have a cherry blossom in my hair from a nearby tree. My heart is pounding and my hands are sweaty. There is panic rolling off of me in waves when she finally shows up.

"Hey Tsu, are you ok?" she asks in her kind way.

"Yeah , I'm fine," I mumble back.

"If you say so. Anyway, what did you need?" she asks quietly.

"I wanted to know. Willyoudateme?" I say in one breath.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it," she says.

"Ochako Uraraka, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask, terrified.

Ochako Uraraka PoV

I can't believe that the girl I like is asking me out! This is great! I need to say yes right now!

"Of course I'll date you Tsu! I've had a crush on for like ever! Honestly it took you long enough! I don't know if my poor little bisexual heart could take much more of it!" I burst out.

"I'm so glad you like me too Ochako," she says before pulling me into a deep kiss.

When we finally pull apart, I casually ask, "So what's your sexuality? That is if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind at all. I'm lesbian," she says.

"That's great. As I mentioned before I'm bi! We should really start heading back towards the house," I say.

"Come on Ochako, I want to spend a little more time with my girlfriend," Tsu whines softly.

"I suppose we can stay out a little bit longer," I conceed to her, my beautiful girlfriend Tsuyu Asui.

I'm actually having trouble processing it. She sits down and pulls me onto her lap. I sigh loudly and lean my head against her, my face buried in the crook of her neck.

"Hey Tsu, have I ever mentioned that I think you are really hot?" I ask, absentmindedly.

"You have now," she murmurs, stroking my hair.

We sit there in silence for a little while before I bring my lips to hers. We kiss lightly at first before deepening it. I slip my tongue inside of her mouth and she reciprocates, slipping her long flexible tongue into my mouth. We battle for dominance and she, obviously, wins. How could she not with a tongue like hers. I can only imagine how fun that would be in bed.

We sit like that for a while before I pull away. "This time we have to go inside."

"Fine," she sighs sadly.

We walk down the path hand in hand. We walk inside and are immeadiately spotted by Iida.

"What are you two doing breaking curfew?" he asks.

"Oh I'm so sorry Iida-kun. We didn't realize the time," I say.

"Well since you were in late you can check the common area for any stragglers," he says.

"That works for us," Tsu says shrugging. Then she drags me into the common area.

Inside, we find Deku and Todoroki asleep on one of the couches. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to wake Deku up, I shake Todoroki awake.

"Hey Todoroki-kun, I don't mean to bother you, but you and Deku fell asleep and it's time to go upstairs," I say, careful not to wake Deku up.

"Thanks Uraraka-chan. I'll bring him up. He can sleep in my bed tonight. After all, he isn't awake to protest, so I should use this to my advantage," he says happily.

"Well you do that then," I say awkwardly.

"Thank again and goodnight," he says.

"Goodnight Todoroki-kun," I say.

He walks out and then I grab Tsuyu's hand. We walk up the stairs in harmony and into the girls' room. We share a goodnight kiss before going to our separate beds.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this long chapter it was 2010 words, excluding the A/N. Do what you would do on your respective sites to show that you liked it. Also quick side note for my Wattpad readers. Here are a few accounts you should totally check out. They are great writers that are probably 100 times better than me:

Emtail

AleanaFox

AwesomelyBad

BigBadAz

amfpeanut2005

You can also check out my friend and I's joint account Blacklikemysoul01. See you later this week.


	12. How We Became Friends

A/N: I may have updated twice so far this week, and I might update later, but that does not mean I am committing to updating more frequently, it just means that I have a lot of inspiration this week. Also this chapter is just an extra one that is my take on how the couples in this book became friends. Please enjoy this extra chapter.

Kirishima PoV

*Flashback*

I remember that day like it was yesterday, the day I became friends with Katsuki. I was walking with Mina, Kaminari and Sero, when I noticed that he was walking all alone...

I couldn't leave him all alone like that. Besides for some reason I feel drawn to him. I stand for a moment, indecisive. Finally, I decide to go over to him.

"Sorry to leave you guys, but I need to go and talk to Bakubro something. I'll catch up with you later," I say before walking in his direction.

"Hey Bakubro," I say, jogging next to him.

"What do you want Shitty Hair? And don't call me that," he snaps.

"I want to be your best friend," I say, smiling.

"No," he says flatly, and moves to walk past me. In order to stop him I throw my arms around him.

"Nooooo! Don't leave me! I want you to be my best friend! Please love me! I want to be your friend, even though I have about thirty others! I just want to be friends with the angry ball coated in rage!" I screech dramatically.

"Fine. Just get off of me," he sighs, rolling his eyes.

Kyoka Jirou PoV

"Hey Yaoyorozu," I say tapping her on the back.

"Hi Jirou. What do you need?" she asks.

"Is there any way you can create this?" I ask, showing her a picture of a silver skull that has rubies for eyes and designs carved into it's face.

"Yes, I think so. Why?" she asks.

"I need you to make it for me. I'll pay you. I promise," I say putting my hand over my heart.

"There is no need to pay me. I only ask for one thing in return," she says.

"And what is that?" I ask, expecting some kind of extravagant favor. Instead, I get this:

"Your friendship," she says softly.

"My friendship," I repeat incredulously.

"Well, yeah. I don't really have many friends in this class, so I want you to be my friend," she replies, embarrassed.

"Well then, you can have my friendship," I say.

Sero PoV

Kaminari's quirk is so cool. I wish my quirk and I were as cool as him and his. I want to talk to him, but I don't know how.

"Hey Sero!" Kirishima calls out.

"Hi Kirishima," I say back.

"I want you to meet my bro Kaminari," he says.

"Wait you and Kaminari are brothers," I say, confused.

"No. He means we're friends," Kaminari interjects.

"O-oh. Hi Kaminari," I stutter.

"You did great today. Your quirk is so useful," he says smiling.

"Yeah, but it's not as cool as yours, or as useful," I say sighing.

"Are you kidding me? My quirk has a terrible drawback that makes it a lot less useful. Do you want me to tell you it?" he asks, winking.

"Yeah," I say, leaning closer.

"If I go above a certain voltage with my electricity, I go 'braindead.' Do you have an awful drawback like that?" he asks.

"No," I admit.

"Then no more complaining. I have a feeling we're going to be great friends," he says softly.

Tsuyu PoV

Uraraka is waving at me and walking towards me.

"Hi Asui-san," she says waving.

"Hi Uraraka. And, for the last time it's Tsu," I say happily.

"Ok then, Tsu. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with Deku and I later," she asks.

"Sure," I reply, and that is the moment we become friends.

Mina PoV

I walk up to Hagakure.

"Hi, my name is Mina. You seem nice. Let's be best friends," I say enthusiastically.

"Ok!" she replies, equally as enthusiastic.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this take on how they became friends. Also all of the 'friendships' that happened are all later ships.


	13. Pattern

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. A few more ships are going to sail, and then nextchapter will be full of some major angst that was hinted at a few chapters ago. Also feelfree to check out my new Tododeku story Messed Up.

Disclaimer: I don't own bnha

Pattern

Izuku Midoriya PoV

I wake up curled up against Shouto in his bed. How dare he! He knows what my view is onsleeping in the same bed. He needs to learn how to sleep without me in his bed. I know he'sgotten used to it, but he can't keep doing this crap. But what if he has separation anxiety? Thenthat would explain why he is so clingy all the time. Maybe I should ask Aizawa if we could sharea room.

"Oh, my poor Shouto. You should've just said something about your separation anxiety," I sayaloud.

I feel him begin to stir and I begin petting his head. "Shhhhh. It's okay. I'll talk to Aizawa," I say as he moans.

He wakes slowly and stares at me. I sigh and keep petting his head.

"Izuku, what are you doing?" he asks sleepily.

"Nothing Shouto, just petting your head. Your hair is really soft," I say absentmindedly.

"Thanks Izuku. Yours is really soft too," he murmurs, reaching for my hair.

"Not right now Shouto. We need to go get breakfast right now," I say, chiding him.

"Whatever you say Izuku," he sighs before getting up.

"Good, now let's go, I need to talk to Mr. Aizawa about something," I say.

"What do you need to talk him about?" he asks.

"About us sharing a room when the dorms get rebuilt. After all, we shouldn't have to break the rules for your separation anxiety. Mr. Aizawa should acknowledge that and allow us to share a room," I say grabbing his hands.

"My what?" he asks incredulously.

"Your separation anxiety. I'm surprised I haven't realized it earlier with how clingy you are, but nonetheless it is my duty as your boyfriend to help you. I'm honestly not surprised since your childhood was so bad," I say sweetly.

He pauses for a second before saying, "Well I guess since you know now it can't be helped. You can go ahead and talk to Aizawa about it."

"I'm glad you're letting me help you with this," I say pulling him into a kiss.

We kiss agonizingly slowly before pulling apart.

"I love you," he say softly.

"I love you too," I say before standing up.

He stands up too, and we walk out hand in hand. We walk downstairs, and into the dining room. Aizawa is in there, so I break away from Todoroki and walk towards him.

"Mr. Aizawa I need to talk to you about something," I say.

"What is it Midoriya?" he asks tiredly.

"I was wondering if Todoroki and I could sleep in the same room when the dorms get rebuilt. Before you say no, he has separation anxiety because of his childhood," I say.

"I suppose you may. But only because of his separation anxiety," he says begrudgingly.

With that, I make my way back to Todoroki.

Shouto Todoroki PoV

Izuku walks back over to me, smiling.

"He said yes," he says before kissing me.

I know I should feel bad about letting Izuku believe that I have separation anxiety, but I really want to be in the same room as my boyfriend. Is that such a crime? I just want to be with Izuku every moment of every day. I know how that sounds, but I really don't have separation issues. At least I'm pretty sure I don't.

I finish eating quickly and head outside to train the end of the week is going to be here before I know it, and I need to be prepared for it.

Mina Ashido PoV

I'm training hard outside with the pussycats trying to get complete control of my acid. I can feel someone behind me, but I pay it no mind, focusing on the task at hand. I feel a slight pressure on my shoulder, so I turn around to see what or who it could possibly be. To my surprise, I don't see anything.

"Hagakure, is that you?" I ask the air.

"Yes it is Mina," says a voice directly in front of me.

"Good, I thought I might be going crazy," I say relieved.

"Well you aren't," she says, teasing me.

Suddenly, I realize that she has to be naked. She's completely invisible, which means that she isn't wearing any clothes. I feel heat rise into my cheeks as dirty thoughts enter my mind. The girl I like is in front of me, completely naked. I can feel something wet in my pants, but try not to let on how aroused this really makes me.

"Um is there a reason you were over here?" I ask.

"Oh, I was just working on my stealth. I was also wondering if you would be free to talk later," she says carefully.

"Sure. Just make sure to wear some clothes this time," I say winking.

"Will do. See you then," she says her voice getting farther and farther away.

Hagakure PoV

*Later that day*

I wait outside of the place we're staying, waiting for Mina. I'm fully clothed now, per Mina's request. She walks up to me sweaty and exhausted.

"So what did you need?" she asks softly.

"Can we go for a walk?" I ask softly.

"Sure thing," she says cheerfully.

We walk quietly a ways into the forest. We get close to the center before I tug lightly on her hand. I sit down and she follows suit, sitting directly in front of me.

"What is it Hagakure?" she asks quietly.

"I need to tell you something, but I don't know how," I start slowly.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me Hagakure," she says, trying to coax it out of me.

"Ok. Here goes nothing. I'm gay for you," I say softly.

"Really? Does that make you lesbian?" she asks.

"I prefer to think of myself as gay, but lesbian works too. Also I'm surprised you didn't react to my confession," I say, slightly annoyed.

"I'm having trouble processing it, but if you want I can make it clear how I feel," she says before pulling me into a kiss.

I pull away breathless. "So that means you're gay for me too."

"I prefer Pan, but I am completely and utterly smitten with you. I wish I could see how you look right now," she says, smirking.

I grab her hand and pull her to her feet.

"Let's go, I'm hungry," she says linking our hands.

We walk back to the house and go to the dining room where we are met with even more gay than yesterday.

Todoroki and Deku are feeding each other. Bakugou and Kirishima are holding hands. That is what we had seen yesterday. Today however, there is a difference. That difference is the fact that Tsuyu is sitting on Uraraka's lap.

"Since there's not enough gay going on as is, I'm going to kiss you," I say before pulling her lips against mine.

Suddenly, people are clapping and whistling. The thing is, I can't even bring myself to care because I'm kissing my girlfriend, Mina.

Jirou PoV

I wait for Yaoyorozu outside of the dining hall, feeling apprehensive. I need to talk to her and I feel like maybe I have a shot at getting what I want. After all, everyone else is getting their crushes to day them, so maybe mine will too. Just then, Yaoyorozu walks through the door.

"Yaoyorozu, I have something I need to say to you," I say.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Date me," I say quickly.

Momo Yaoyorozu PoV

"Yes," I say.

I knew she was bisexual, but until she asked I wasn't sure if she would date me or not. After all, she always acted so flirty with Kaminari.

"I'm relieved," she says softly.

"Did you not know I'm lesbian?" I ask, confused.

"I did. I just didn't think you liked me," she says carefully.

"Of course I like you," I say before pressing a short kiss to her lips.

We walk upstairs hand in hand, both utterly exhausted from the days training. We get in our separate beds and drift into the welcoming arms of sleep.

Katsuki Bakugou PoV

Kaminari walks up to Kiri with a sly grin on his face.

"Hey Kirishima," he says.

"What is it Kaminari?" he asks.

"Make sure Bakugou doesn't kill me for this," he says before slapping his ass.

That bastard dares to touch what's mine. Kirishima was there when I lost my old purpose, but now he is my purpose. I will use every fiber of my being to stay with him and make him happy because he is mine, and that bastard has the gall to slap his ass. I don't think so. No one does that to my love.

I run after him already creating explosions. Somewhere in the background I can hear Kiri laughing. That only reinforces my purpose. Kaminari is so dead.

A/N: hope you liked that chapter. The next one is going to be angst filled, so you all can suffer. Please let me know if you liked this chapter.

\- Claressia


End file.
